mlpcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Issue 1
Official Synopsis "Welcome to Ponyville, home of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and all your other favorite Ponies! Something’s not right in the town though, as some of the inhabitants are acting very, very strange! It’s up to the Mane Six to find the source of the weirdness before it’s too late!"IDW Solicitations for November 2012, Bleeding Cool, Retrieved on January 19, 2013. Success of the comic According to Diamond Comics' sales rankings for the year 2012, issue #1 is ranked 90th in total unit sales; in dollar sales, it's ranked 61th. It's also by far the best selling IDW comic in 2012.Top 500 Comics 2012, Diamond Comics, Retrieved on January 20, 2013 In IDW history, the comic has beaten Godzilla #1 as the best ranked comic and it had the best selling launch.Pony stomps Godzilla, The Comichron, Retrieved on January 20, 2013 Right now, the MLP comic is expecting it's fourth print.MLP Comic thread in a german MLP forum, Bronies.de, Retrieved on January 20, 2013 Covers The first issue from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Comic has a total of 20 different covers: *6 regular covers *1 subscription variant cover *1 retailer incentive cover *12 retailer exclusive variant covers All links to the online shops provided in the list below are just examples where the comics can be bought. We don't get any money for linking specific websites. Regular Covers The six regular covers are drawn by Andy Price. Each of the covers feature one of the 'Mane Six' characters with some other popular characters in the background. All six of the regular covers merge into a big picture if put right next to each other. To make it easier to get all the different covers at once, IDW also published a boxset with all of the regular covers in an exclusive slipcase. *Get the single issues and the boxset here: mycomicshop.com Subscription Variant As with many comics, the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Comic also had a subscription variant cover. Every subscriber gets this special cover. Many online shops also sell them to non-subscribers. The cover itself is drawn by Jill Thompson and shows Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie with some 'evil' ponies in the foreground right in front of Twilight Sparkle's library. *Get the subscription variant here: mycomicshop.com Retailer Incentive Cover For every 10 ordered copies of the regular comic, retailers will get this special '10 copy incentive' variant. Because of it's rareness, most shops sell it for a higher price than the regular ones and it might be harder to get one of them. This cover was drawn by Stephanie Buscema and it shows Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Angel in Ponyville. The art style looks very similar to the original style of the show. *Get the retailer incentive here: mycomicshop.com Retailer Exclusive Variants A complete list with all 12 retailer exclusive variants including links to their online shops can be found right below this sentence. The covers can be found in the Issue #1 Gallery or in the All Covers Gallery. *Double Midnight Comics Variant by Amy Mebberson featuring: **Derpy Hooves carrying a huge bag full of comics **Rainbow Dash laying on a cloud while reading a comic *Dynamic Forces Variant by Andy Price featuring: **Page 3 of the actual comic with a small white box for sketches *Ghost Variant by Melanie Tingdahl featuring: **Derpy Hooves balancing some muffins on her muzzle **Lyra Heartstrings and Bon-Bon enjoying some kind of drink *Hastings Variant by Amy Mebberson featuring: **Rainbow Dash riding a snowboard **Fluttershy cheering for Rainbow Dash *Hot Topic Variant by Tony Fleecs featuring: **Time Turner and Derpy Hooves infront of the TARDIS *Jetpack Comics Variant by Amy Mebberson featuring: **Fluttershy in some kind of superheroine costume and pose **Merges into a big picture if put next to the Larry's Comics variant **Limited to 750 copies *Larry's Comics Variant by Amy Mebberson featuring: **Rainbow Dash in some kind of superheroine costume and pose **Merges into a big picture if put next to the Jetpack Comics variant **Limited to 750 copies *Jetpack Comics / Larry's Comics Shared Variant by Amy Mebberson featuring: **Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash in some kind of superheroine costume and pose **Rough artist sketch version from the Jetpack Comics and Larry's Comics variant **Limited to 125 copies for Jetpack Comics and Larry's Comics *Lone Star Comics Variant by Amy Mebberson featuring: **Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle reading a 'Hoof Beat Magazine' **Spitfire, DJ Pon-3, Hoity Toity and Time Turner featured on the magazine's cover *Midtown Comics Variant by Amy Mebberson featuring: **Derpy Hooves laying in a pile of comics while holding one comic in her mouth *Third Eye Comics Variant by Amy Mebberson featuring: **Spitfire and Soarin' on some kind of poster reading 'PEGASI - EQUESTRIA NEEDS YOU' *Detroit Comic Book Stores Variant by Katie Cook featuring: **Time Turner captured in a chrysalis **Derpy Hooves sitting on a cloud right under the chrysalis while slime drops onto her head **Designed as a flip book with a blank back for sketches Digital Release The comic itself can be bought for mobile devices which run iOS or Android. *Issue #1 on iTunes, iBooks needed. *Comixology App for Android, comic can be bought in their shop. Cover Gallery :Issue 1 Cover image gallery References Category:Comics